fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Roberto
BIOS Prison Riot: Don Roberto has led the Sauvigni crime family since age 34, but now that he is growing old, he has named his oldest son, Giovanni, as his successor. However, due to his service in the United States Marine Corps, Giovanni is reluctant to take over his father's position once he retires, thus causing them strife. Having finally been tracked down and apprehended, Roberto is now incarcerated at Crimson Hell for one last chance to assert his dominance as a crime boss. SPECIAL MOVES * Scontro a Mani Nude (Bare-Knuckle Beatdown): When his opponent is within range of this move, Don Roberto punches them in the face three times, twice to the right or left and once to the left or right, then uppercuts them in the jaw with his right or left fist. Meter Burn adds a second left or right punch. * Esplosione Incendiaria (Incendiary Explosion): Don Roberto lights a Molotov cocktail and throws it at his opponent's feet, not only knocking them down, but also burning them, which inflicts damage over time. When the move is Meter-Burned, he also takes out a sawed-off shotgun and shoots the Molotov, damaging the opponent more and increasing the duration of the burning. * Colpire il Pavimento (Hit the Pavement): Don Roberto grabs his opponent by the back of their neck and slams them face-down to the arena floor. On Meter Burn, he also violently stomps their head once. * Piede Sporco (Dirty Foot): When his opponent is within range of this move, Don Roberto swiftly kicks them in the groin area, causing a crumple state and the unfortunate foe to hold their arms over it in pain. Meter Burn increases the range and damage of the kick. PRISON BREAK * Non Attraversare il Capo (Don't Cross the Boss): Don Roberto starts the Prison Break by taking out a sawed-off shotgun and, starting with the right or left knee first, then the left or right knee, shooting his opponent in both knees, obliterating the kneecaps and forcing them down on their knees, then turns the gun upside-down, raises it above them, and whacks them in the head with the top of the barrel, fracturing the top of the skull. Lastly, he holsters the gun and kicks the unfortunate foe in the chest, not only breaking the ribs and sternum, but also knocking them to the arena floor. DEATH SENTENCE * Pompato con Piombo (Pumped with Lead): Don Roberto gets out a Tommy gun, then points it at the opponent and shoots at different parts of their body for six seconds, not only riddling them with bullet holes, but also shredding their flesh, exposing portions of muscle, bone, and bullet-riddled organs, which they desperately hold on to in a panic as they slip out of them, and causing blood to spill everywhere. Then, declaring, "I ain't done whacking you yet, motherfucker. Capisce?", Roberto holsters his Tommy gun, then pulls out a sawed-off shotgun and fires it at the defeated foe's head, completely obliterating all but the lower jaw, with the tongue still in, and the character on the receiving end of the Death Sentence falls to the ground dead. Must be performed at jump distance. SELF-MURDER * Pre-Self-Murder pose: Don Roberto adjusts his tie for a split-second and does a slit-throat gesture, saying, "Ice yourself." Chirurgia Cerebrale Amatoriale (Amateur Brain Surgery): Don Roberto miserably takes an ice pick out of his suit pocket, then jams it through his own eye socket, completely destroying one eyeball so that there is nothing left of it in the process, into his brain in an X-ray cut. He then proceeds to stab deeper, causing the pick to embed completely in his head, and, with part of the hand holding the small, sharp tool embedded in his eye socket, create a large incision in the top of the skull, then falls onto the arena floor on his side, to allow bloody brain matter to start graphically leaking out, dead. MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Maurice LaMarche Rival: Yoshiko Nonaka * Intro Sequence: Don Roberto walks into the arena, adjusting his tie as he does so, then goes into his fighting stance, declaring, "You'll be sleeping with the fishes by the time I've fucked you up." * Round Win Sequence: Don Roberto takes an ice pick out of his suit pocket, twirls it in his hand, then puts it away and says, "Your antenati (ancestors) would be ashamed as fuck of you," before going into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Don Roberto looks down at his unconscious, off-screen opponent, declaring, "You know, I'd drink to your fighting prowess...", then, taking out a Molotov cocktail, continues, "If you weren't such an inferior ruffian leccaculo (kiss-ass)!" He then proceeds to light the improvised explosive and throw it at the foe, burning them, with the camera showing only the fire and the losing character still blocked from view. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (Cut to Warden Jackson's office at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, where she is sitting at her desk. Lloyd Buchanan, the head of prison security, walks in, helmetless, carrying a binder full of the inmates' activity reports, marked "ACTIVITY REPORTS" on the spine.) * Buchanan: (placing the binder on Warden Jackson's desk) Here are the activity reports you ordered brought in, ma'am. * Warden Jackson: A'ight, let's see who we got here. (opens the binder, which shows a blank page with the words "ROBERTO SAUVIGNI" on it at first, then turns the page to show Roberto's activity report, which includes his name, birthplace and date, criminal number, a mugshot of him, and a summary of his identity history, then the camera zooms closer to the Mafia crime boss's mugshot, with his skull emblem appearing over it) Don Roberto, the aging big boss of the Sauvigni crime family. FLASHBACK: SAUVIGNI VS. MARZORATI MAFIA WAR, BROOKLYN, FEBRUARY 1988 (The first flashback takes us to the outside of the Walker Theater in the last few months of its operation, where a mafia war between the Sauvigni, led by Don Roberto in his mid-30s, back when his hair wasn't graying at the sides, and Marzorati crime families is taking place.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) On his 34th birthday, back in '87, when his daddy, the previous Sauvigni crime family boss, done retired from the family business, Roberto done took over as Don. * Don Roberto: Pronti, ragazzi? Buon San Valentino, madre stronzi! (Ready, boys? Happy Valentine's Day, motherfuckers!) * Sauvigni Crime Family Gunmen: Sì, Don! (Yes, Don!) (Roberto and his gunmen then gun down some of the opposing Marzorati Mafia, not only riddling them with bullet holes, but also shredding their flesh, exposing portions of muscle, bone, and bullet-riddled organs and tearing off part or the entirety of their arms and/or legs, and causing them to fall to the ground dead in pools of their own blood. Then, two 1988 Cadillacs with more Marzorati gangsters inside them arrive, and one of the Sauvigni gunmen throws a C4 at the cars. Don Roberto then promptly shoots the airborne explosive, not only blowing up the cars, but also giving the men inside it realistic third-degree burns and killing them.) FLASHBACK: FIAMMA D'AMORE ITALIAN RESTAURANT, NOVEMBER 2013 (Cut to Fiamma d'Amore (Flame of Love), an Italian restaurant in Brooklyn, where Don Roberto is seen eating with his adult son, Giovanni, a mid-30s Italian-American man with short black hair and no facial hair. Among other decorations in the restaurant is a 19th-century painting of a sea blue-skinned female humanoid with blue eyes, pinkish lips, long, beautiful, light green hair, both legs and a mermaid tail, and a very cute-looking face that includes a small nose, as well as fish fins attached to her arms and legs, looking to be in her early 20s, who wears a shimmering light green scale dress that exposes her legs at the front, an off-white seashell bra with a sapphire on the front, right between the breasts, and several smaller sapphires attached to the seashell and seaweed parts of the bra going across her biceps on top of the dress, and is barefooted at the bottom of the Mediterranean Sea cutely smiling and winking as she emerges from a giant clam shell.) * Warden Jackson: (narrating) And now that he growin' too old for this Mafia shit, he got his oldest boy Giovanni to succeed him as Sauvigni crime family boss when he leaves the biz. * Don Roberto: Giovanni, mio figlio (my son), I have some very important news for you. Now that I'm old and nearing la pensione (retirement), you're next in line to lead the Sauvigni famiglia criminale (crime family). * Giovanni (voiced by Matthew Mercer): Why should it matter that much, Papà (Dad)? * Don Roberto: Because, without you to succeed me, not only will our good name be soiled forever, but we will also be completely brought to our knees. Now, eat your spaghetti before it becomes cold. (Cut back to Warden Jackson and Buchanan at her office.) * Warden Jackson: The boy ain't done been interested in this succession shit, hell, no. * Buchanan: Then I'm sure as fuck the Sauvigni crime family is going to the dogs. (Cut to Don Roberto's cell in a correctional facility in Brooklyn. The cell's bars slide open, and a Crimson Hell security guard walks in carrying an AK-47.) * Don Roberto: Hey, come te la passi (how're you doing)? State whatever business you got here. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I have been sent by Warden Jackson to bring you into her prison, Crimson Hell Penitentiary, in the Rocky Mountains in Colorado. But, it's not any ordinary prison. There is currently a tournament going on inside the facility, where the inmates there fight and gruesomely kill each other for her entertainment. So, fight or die. Make your choice. * Don Roberto: All right, bene (fine). Not that I have that much time left to live. * Crimson Hell Security Guard: I knew you would be willing to participate. Now, come with me. (Don Roberto gets off his seat and walks off with the security guard.) I warn you, though, it's going to be a long drive. (We then cut to Don Roberto on a bench seat in the cargo of a prison transport van.) * Don Roberto: (voice-over) Hmm... An in-prison fighting tournament? I suppose there is one last chance for me to assert my dominance as don there... RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Yoshiko Nonaka (Cut to near the prison guard tower, where Don Roberto and Yoshiko stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Don Roberto: I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you have any attività (business), now would be a good time to state it. * Yoshiko: I'm about to show you that not even the American Mafia deserve any mercy from the Yakuza. * Don Roberto: You oughta be more careful who you cross... (going into his fighting stance) unless you want my goombahs to gun down your shit-driving culo (ass). * Yoshiko: (set off) I. Will make you. Fucking. Pay. (goes into her fighting stance as well) For your offensive and needless stereotypes of Asian people! Shi ni tatakau miyou (let's fight to the death)! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Lloyd Buchanan (After the fight, a badly-beaten Yoshiko is down on one knee and one hand.) * Don Roberto: Now you understand. Not even Yakuza ''feccia (scum) like you dare face the Brooklyn Mafia and live to tell the tale.'' * Yoshiko: I never thought a fossil such as yourself... would be able to beat me so easily. * Don Roberto: Sì (yes), even at 63, I am still perfectly capable of whacking strunzo cugine like you. * Yoshiko: (Don Roberto walks off) You're just going to walk away after what you've done?! Fuck you... Nin'niku iki (garlic-breath)! (Three seconds later, we cut to Roberto in the prison security office, where Buchanan shows up, readying his AK-47.) * Buchanan: By order of Warden Jackson, I will make damn sure you never make it out of this prison alive, bastard. * Don Roberto: She and you have no authority over me. (going into his fighting stance) I have authority over the figli delle puttane (sons of whores) who cross me! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Warden Jackson * Buchanan: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) ''Who would've thought about it? Me, the head of security at Crimson Hell... beaten by one of my warden's prisoners? * Don Roberto: ''Sì, you were beaten because you failed to understand... (Buchanan falls to the floor unconscious) that I am il capo di tutti i capi (the boss of all bosses). (walking out of the security office and, two seconds later, out the prison gate to the outside of the prison) With those security stronzos whacked, I must now... * Warden Jackson: (approaching Don Roberto, interrupting) Not so fast! The fuck you think you goin'? You ain't done finished your sentence. * Don Roberto: Explain to me why you're standing in the way of my prison escape, or sleep with the fishes. Fai la tua scelta, puttana. (Make your choice, bitch.) * Warden Jackson: 'Cause in Crimson Hell, nobody makes it out alive. * Don Roberto: Same for in a war against the Brooklyn Mafia. Those poor succhiacazzi (cocksuckers) I fought are now sleeping with the fishes. * Warden Jackson: That's 'cause they done done some seriously terrible things in their lives. The Mafia done been always made up of noodle-eatin' dago-WOPs like you, and they always will be. * Don Roberto: Next to using the words you did just now to discriminate against my criminal society based on ethnicity, the worst mistake i miei avversari (my adversaries) ever made was crossing the boss, a mantle which Giovanni, my son, will soon take up after I am gone. * Warden Jackson: Motherfucker, sooner or later, your boy gon' rise to power wit' you gone, and when the last years of yo' whole damn life are up, he gon' be the one holed up here instead of you. Then, when he as old and decrepit as you, his boy after him gon' be capo di capo, and wit' my security taken out, I s'pose I'mma be the one handlin' the task of makin' sure you never try to leave my prison again. * Don Roberto: All right, you know what? When I'm done beating you and leaving this hellhole... (goes into his fighting stance) you will have already gotten il bacio della morte (the kiss of death). * Warden Jackson: Well, too bad, so sad. You ain't never gettin' out this shithole. Not unless you face... (going into her fighting stance) ME! ENDING * Warden Jackson: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) Damn it... I ain't never done thought... I'd let you make it out here alive... ...A'ight, you free to go now. * Don Roberto: Addio, cagna (goodbye, bitch). (walking out the prison gate) Now, to see if Giovanni is ready to be the new capo di capo... (Cut to a black screen that shows the words "Roberto Sauvigni has only recently been released from Crimson Hell Penitentiary of Colorado today." in white, then the ending text in white on the left and a shot of Roberto back home in Brooklyn, sitting at his desk in his office, on the right.) Prison security and other inmates alike having come to understand through his brutal Brooklyn Mafia fighting techniques that, "if you cross the boss, stronzo, there's going to be big trouble in Little Italy," Don Roberto escaped Crimson Hell and returned home to Brooklyn to contemplate retiring as don of the Sauvigni crime family due to how old he has become. * Don Roberto: With everything I've gone through throughout the duration of my time in the Sauvigni Mafia, and everything I went through just now at Inferno Cremisi (Crimson Hell)... It's now time... to retire as don. (Next, Giovanni storms into his dad's office wearing a Marine Dress Blue uniform with an Argus Chi vest on top of it to confront him.) Lately, Roberto's oldest son, and one of Argus Chi's newest recruits, Giovanni, received a mission from the United States Marine Corps: to take out and put an end to the Sauvigni crime family, much to his objection. * Don Roberto: What has gotten into you, mio figlio? I thought you were supposed to be next in line for the position of capo di capo. * Giovanni: Look, Papà, I'm not interested in this Dio-dannati (God-damned) little family business of yours. All I care about is getting rid of it in the name of the Marines! * Don Roberto: With famiglia (family) like you... Who needs nemici (enemies)? So be it, then... (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Ciara's "Paint it, Black" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in locations from their pre-prison lives, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and their skull emblems on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * We see an Early Bird Cameo of Jodiana, the legs-and-tail combo mermaid, from my own Bout of the Century, as a painting in the Italian restaurant in Roberto's character prologue! * Roberto's arcade ending is non-canon (with the exception of his grown son, Giovanni, joining Argus Chi) because Yoshiko kills him in her arcade story, leaving him deconfirmed for the sequel, Prison Survivors. * An feature Cameo from Blood of Heretic, according to Marzorati Family, there will be italian Chupacabra named Alberto Marzorati, make appear as brand new playable on potential Blood of Heretic 3. Category:MGW characters